Chuviscos
by Sild-San
Summary: Kai relembra-se... Oneshot,K ,portuguese


Passando os seus dedos finos e frios pelos seus cabelos azulados, um gesto de vaidade pouco comum ao rapaz, que raramente deixava o seu exterior espelhar os seus sentimentos, o rapaz olhou mais uma vez para a rua em frente dele.  
"Ray"

O rapaz olhou de novo para a rua fria e gelada sentindo o vento cortante a bater-lhe no corpo fracamente desprotegido, era desconfortável, sim, mas ele não se importava.

"Ray"  
E no entanto….Conseguia ouvir Ray na sua mente, quase como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, sussurrando ao seu ouvido, acariciando-lhe as suas faces….mas não podia, o único toque que sentia era o do vento, frio, cortante, doloroso.

"Ray"

Era ele, Ray, com a sua atitude calma e relaxada, que o tinha ajudado a compensar a sua dor, juntos tinham ganho dezenas de batalhas, juntos tinham-se sofrido as suas perdas, juntos tinham vivido os momentos mais intensos, e incríveis das suas vidas, e agora…

Os seus lábios movendo-se, silenciosamente, as palavras perdidas para o vento, ninguém perto o suficiente para o ouvir, Kai deu um passo em frente, ansioso, temendo, à sua frente Ray, sorrindo-lhe.

Ele sabia que não poderia ser real, Ray não estava realmente aqui, estava afastado, na China, dezenas ou centenas de milhas afastado dele, mas não lhe importava, pouco lhe importava, ele tinha que o ter perto de si, ele tinha que lhe tocar, a pele branca de Ray tremia à sua frente, ele estendeu o braço, inquirindo-se se seria mesmo possível tocar-lhe.

Uma gota de chuva caiu, molhando o braço de Kai afastando a aparição de Ray da sua mente, nuvens rugiam, as suas gotículas demasiado pesadas para serem aguentadas dentro delas, libertando o seu choro para a terra em baixo.

Kai grunhiu, frustrado, por momento estivera perto de tocá-lo, mesmo que em sonhos, e depois começara a chover, por uns momentos este ficou parado, deixando o seu corpo ser encharcado, mas depois, face ao inevitável agravar da tempestade, este acelerou, desaparecendo debaixo de um toldo.

À sua frente a chuva caia em direção ao calçado, fazendo um "ploc" ao atingir o mesmo, Kai continuou a olhar, esperançoso que Ray aparecesse outra vez

"Ray"

Kai sacudiu o pensamento da sua mente, o que acontecera entre ele e Ray, os sentimentos positivos que sentira pela primeira vez quando os conhecera, quando andara de campeonato em campeonato com ele e os seus amigos, tudo isso era passado, mais valia não terem acontecido, se as amizades que mantinha fossem alguma indicação.

Havia o Tyson, sempre o mesmo insensível, Max, Kenny…e Kay….

Claro, mantinha contacto esporádico com eles, todos eles na verdade, depois da sua eventual separação, mas…era complicado, pelo menos com Ray, ele ainda se lembrava da situação, os gritos, a incompreensão, a dor….

À sua frente as gotas começaram a ser substituídas, juntando-se e congelando para se tornarem granizo, o vento carregou – as para ele, algumas acertando-lhe, outra passando ao seu lado.

Kai não estava muito interessado, caísse neve, geada, como estava a acontecer neste exato momento, ou mesmo potes, não lhe faria muita diferença, este estava agora totalmente embrenhado nos seus pensamentos.

"- Mas Ray! Porquê?"

"- Porque tem que ser, sabes que eu não posso abandonar a minha vida por ti! Já deves ter percebido ao fim de tanto tempo, que a chave da felicidade é a amizade e a paz, não posso abandonar nenhum deles!"  
"-Mas…"

"Não há mais mas, eu tenho que ir…"

A partida, mais dolorosa do que esperado, a esperança de que se encontrariam em breve, o seu suspiro, a promessa silenciosa de que esperaria por ele, as eventuais noites à espera por uma chamada…a impaciência…como arruinara tudo quando finalmente tivera uma oportunidade…a frustração e o choro que vieram depois…

No presente Kai estava agora sentado, tendo-o feito inconscientemente, a abraçar as suas pernas, enquanto pedia perdão a si mesmo...

Porque afinal o que era uma promessa quebrada? Senão um coração partido?

"Ray"

E uma eternidade….sozinho, por uma estupidez do coração?

Pois Ray…apesar de lhe povoar a mente constantemente, era senão uma mera impossibilidade, pelo menos neste momento.

E se ele tinha sido liberto das cordas invisíveis que lhe atavam as suas manifestações de sentimentos, e tinha sido salvo por Ray…bem, ele lá se aguentaria.

Pois já sofrera mais fisicamente, apesar das dores do coração serem piores, não era nada que ele não conquistaria.

"Ray"

Eventualmente….

**O FIM**

**Notas do autor: Não só a série Beyblade não me pertence, como também as personagens não me pertencem, quando à história em si? Bem RayXKai é um dos meus pares preferidos, mas Kai, com o seu temperamento e dificuldade em relacionar-se, poderá não se dar muito bem com o sociável Ray….e o russo (ou japonês) poderia vir a sofrer muito com isso…provavelmente.**


End file.
